Rise and Fall
by Sheen-chan
Summary: This is the third part of Mika and Raizo's Story. Mika is well into her training. The Stone Fox is not letting up, and things are starting to get much more dangerous for our love birds. Can Mika prove herself not only to Raizo and his clan but also herself? As always I own nothing. Otherwise, we would be seeing this instead of reading about it.
1. Chapter 1

***Hey guys, This took forever for me to write out and type. This one is a little short. I wanted to get to the good stuff a little faster. I haven't figured out how I'm going to break up the last part. I'm either going to put all of the last chapters into this last section or break the chapters up ala twilight. Either way, Thank you to those that are still with me on this journey. Love you all!***

Raizo's bare chest rose and fell with the deep breaths he was taking as he rested in the center of one of the many training rooms located in the mountains. The sun had just peaked over the horizon filling the room with its light. Each breath let his mind stretch, and scatter in its mission to go completely blank. His consciousness slid into the empty darkness that was the shadow, and he allowed it to envelop him fully. He could feel the shadows slither and snake across his skin. According to the ancient scroll that Mika translated, the shadows were not only just to hide ninja. They allowed them to travel unseen. If the text were true then he should be able to teleport through the darkness to the Sand Tower without anyone being aware.

After about thirty minutes he felt a type of door in his head. He walked through and Mika was lying in bed on the other side. Her arms and legs a tangle of sheets and wearies. Apparently she was so exhausted from her days training that she had decided that she was going straight to bed. Raizo's lips tugged at the corner as he took in Mika's choice of bedwear. The plain cotton panties, and the white t-shirt that was most likely his hugged her in ways he wished he could. Asami would scream at Mika's choice of sleepwear. It was blasphemous for a Lotus to wear anything to bed that wasn't silk. However, Mika would always be Mika, and he loved her for it.

He stepped closer but hesitated to take the final step that would allow him to reach out and touch the star of each one of his dreams. It had been two years since she had made the vow to train with Asami. Raizo had seen Mika a handful of times, but always for business, and never alone. In the end, he skipped brushing her arms with his fingertips, and lightly dragged his lips across her exposed hip. Mika shifted restlessly within the sheets and murmured his name. His smile spread, and he allowed his palm to skim across her skin. Knowing that it was him that Mika dreamed of emboldened the clan leader's touch. He set about re-memorizing each curve of Mika's body. Yet it wasn't enough. In truth, he wished he had never started touching her. He knew it wouldn't be enough, it never would. He didn't bother to stop himself from climbing into bed with her. After he was sure that her legs were wrapped around his waist he trailed light kisses against the column of her neck.

"Mmmm Raizo, don't stop." Mika's voice was heavy with a mixture of sleep and need. Each word earned a kiss on her full beautiful lips. She stirred, and Raizo slowed his movements down. He knew his time was limited it. I was a wonder Asami hadn't come in already. Mika squirmed against him, and Raizo's head was almost lost to the sensation of her skin. "Raizo… please!"

"Depends, Have you been a good girl?" The stalling of his touch was as much for Mika's benefit as it was his. He was edging into that area of madness that would make him forget everything he knew about honor. He wasn't entirely sure he wasn't past that point.

Mika smiled sleepily and nodded indicating that she had been a good girl. Raizo inwardly groaned. Who was he not to reward Mika for being good? His touch dipped below her waist and traced over the material that separated him. She was so wet for him already. Raizo leaned over to press a loving kiss just below her navel. His amused whisper crawled across her skin. "Liar"

Mika twisted slightly, continued to speak to what she thought was a dream. "Raizo, please. I missed you." The sadness in her voice sobered the lust he felt, and he pulled his sleeping beauty into his arms. Cradling her against his shoulder as he laid them both back into bed

"Soon my love. When you are done I will taste every inch of you. We will never be apart again." Still coming down from the near physical demonstration of his need his hips rolled against hers as he pulled her into a hug. The resulting moan was almost his undoing. "Mika… what am I going to do with you?"

Suddenly without warning the door flew open and Asami floated through the door with her battle fan drawn. Dark angry eyes slowly moved around the room. Raizo could only call the expression on her face as thunderous. For a moment, defiance made Raizo want to continue the expression of his desire for Mika while the old woman could only watch. However, the respect that he had for both prevented him from doing any such thing.

Asami stepped further into the room and closed her fan with a decisive snap. "I don't know how you accomplished this Ozouno Raizo, but see to it that it doesn't happen again." The tone of her voice left no room for argument or dissension. The elder Lotus turned and imperiously floated from the room with an annoyed huff.

Raizo's lip curled in chastised annoyance. He slid from the bed, and his gaze swept over his sleeping love once more. Mika was as beautiful as the day that he left her. There were more scars, but they were few. It was enough, however, to tell him that his orders for her not to learn combat were being ignored. She was too tired to just be learning how to pour tea. His traitorous hand sifted through the natural curls of her hair. His name spilled past her lips once more, and he knew it was time to go. After placing a soft apologetic kiss to her forehead, he slid back through the door that he came through. Noting that it seemed smaller than when he had come through.

When he went back through the door he was alarmed to note that it was now nighttime. When he stepped through the shadow he dropped to one knee. His body was completely drained. His pulled in deep breaths that seemed to be actively trying to elude him. He could see why this trick was not in practice by the Black Sand. It left the user too vulnerable. The reports Mika had given him said that at one time the black sand had an army of ninjas that were only called warrior shadows. They would kill without leaving a trail or trace. Unfortunately, they became too strong. They began killing members of their own clan.

He didn't blame them. The train for the Black Sand had been not only sadistic but will erasing. Good soldiers didn't ask questions after all. He knew only too well the hate that sort of training could produce. Soon Aki came in and rushed to his side as he saw Raizo on the floor. Raizo waves Aki off and concentrated on getting up off the floor. Though he was tired he was at complete peace. It felt strange. It was if the world and all of its troubles had subsided. Raizo stood and stretched. He frowned and at the moon's position in the sky. He had a job to prepare for, and a letter to write to Mika. It was the only way he was allowed to contact Mika during her training, and after his little stunt, she deserved one with at least four pages.

Mika frowned at the letter she received from Raizo. It wasn't the normal 'less business, I'm going to make you drop your panties in the first paragraph… then pretend I didn't' loveliness she was used to. The last technique translation she sent him seemed to go well, but he wanted her to check their archives for anyone who had either died, gotten addicted, or just never came back. Mika blinked at the list of things she was cross-referencing turned to her computer with a puzzled frown.

White teeth nibbled worriedly a she began searching their records. Doing her best not to be grumpy about the lack of scriptural cuddling that she thrived on from Raizo. The Lotus in training was languishing without his touch, but she shrugged it off. For Raizo to forego the flirting meant that something went very wrong with the trial run of the scroll. She tapped the keys going through the notes in the system with a fine toothcomb. It was taking a little longer than normal because her heart wasn't in the game.

There was not a ninja in the world that did not know whom she belonged to. It was just sometimes she wondered if Raizo remembered. A deep sigh released her frustration as she as she looked for the information Raizo asked for. It took a good 3 hours to cross reference the information before she found what she was looking for. Her eyes widened as she read about ghostly shadows that would wage war, but would die because they spent too long in the shadows. Those that didn't die soon after because they kept going back. Soon forgetting to eat or sleep in favor of staying in the shadow.

Another sigh escaped from her lips as she moved that into the forbidden to practice list. That particular list was starting to get very long. Mika worked herself to death looking for techniques that would give the Black Sand the edge they needed in their war with the other nine clans. Most notably the Stone Fox. She just hoped that in their quest to keep evil they didn't become evil themselves.

"It is time for training." At the sound of Asami's voice, Mika looked out the window to see that the day was half over. Mika looked up to see that a severe looking Asami and a cheery looking Mai had interrupted her. They had been training every morning for well into two and a half years. Though Mika could say that she had a handle on the art part the martial was much harder to come by. She could hold her own against a normal foot soldier, but against a ninja that had been trained since birth, she would not last long.

"What is it today Asami? Slight of hand? If you make me steal one more wallet…" Mika's teeth gritted slightly. She found that she was getting angrier easier. It used to take forever for her to summon up the will to even strike out at her sparring partners, but now it was just another step on her way to Lotusdom.

"If you would stop returning them I wouldn't have to keep making you take them!" Asami sniffed just as angrily gracefully moving into the room with Mai in tow.

Mika threw up her hands in exasperation. "I'm not keeping stolen wallets! I'm an Interpol agent for cripes sake!"

Asami, ever quick with the comebacks smirked, and slowly looked Mika over. "Correction, used to be. You are now the property of the Black Sand. Specifically Ozouno Raizo. So once again, and I can't believe I have to repeat myself, it's time to train!"

Mika angrily took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Times like this she didn't know if she could do it. Unlike those of the Black Sand, she had been free since birth. The orders, the commands, and the outright demands grated on her nerves like nails on a chalkboard. But like basic training she had to remind herself that she chose this path. She would see it through to the end. "Hai"

Mika stiffly rose and made her way to her site to change. The sight of her bed reminded her of the dream she had of Raizo not too long ago. It had been so real. Her tongue darted across her lips as if she could still taste Raizo on them. A shake of her head and a roll of her shoulders did a poor job of clearing her thoughts of the one reason she was putting herself through this torture. She pulled on her uniform and turned just in time to block a strike from the happy ninja that had followed Asami in.

"Very good Mika-chan! Asami-san said you were taking too long and needed help getting ready. Mai was soon dropped to the floor by a sweep of Mika's feet. Apparently anger made her a better fighter.

"Oh, what's wrong Mika favored by Ozouno Raizo? You look upset." Asami came up behind her and stuck out at Mika's chest with the spike of her fan.

Mika Jumped narrowly escaping getting stabbed with the blades of the fan. Mika was trying to keep a lid on her anger, but it was a very near thing. Asami knew she wasn't in the mood and was trying to rile her up. She refused to give her the satisfaction. "Not going to work Asami."

"You have control. I'll give you that. " Asami struck out at her again. Never losing that terrible smile that told Mika she was about to say something bitchy. "You'll need it for when Raizo has to give the other perspective Lotus trainees the final test."

"Will he?" Mika knew exactly what the older ninja meant by test, and just smiled at Asami. Raizo would never touch another girl test or not. His word was his bond. She turned sharply, and knocked the fan from Asami's grip, and waited for her next move.

Asami saw that jealousy wasn't going to work, and Mika didn't have to wait long to see what other tricks she had up her billowy sleeve. "You think you're special because you have Raizo's body wrapped around your fingers?" Asami spits on the ground dismissing their bond. "Something any half decent Lotus can do. Wait till I show him what an incompetent ninja you are."

Mika reached out and backhanded Asami with her fist before she could stop herself. She was sure that the look of shock that was on Asami's face was also on hers. Mika wasn't aware of how long she stood staring at Asami, but she soon turned and made her way to the doors of her suite. She spent tireless hours making sure that she was worthy of Raizo, the clan, and the very tower she bled daily for. The very idea, that the last two and a half years were a waste of time made her see a shade of red that she wasn't even sure was on the chromatic scale. Once reaching the doors she jerked them open so that Asami and Mai could show themselves out.

Asami looked at the door and sputtered so angrily that she began to cough. "Who do you think you are to dismiss me this way? I have not finished…"

"Old woman. If you don't walk away from me right now I will throw your bony carcass out of the tower window. Training is over for the day. Mai, if you would show the Blood Lotus to the elevator." Mai gently took Asami's arm. Looking for the world as if she wanted to be anywhere but between them. Mika watched as the moved through the door. It must have been something on her face.

Asami gave her a withering look with the eye she had left and managed to walk through the door looking for the entire world like an irate empress. Gracefully floating in a way that made Mika hate her for its beauty along with what she said. Mika slammed the door and got ready for work. She had Raizo's company to run and she would be damned if she failed at the one thing she knew she was good at.


	2. Chapter 2

Raizo pulled his mask away to get a better look at the grisly scene in front of him. There were eight dead ninjas scattered across the room. He had barely made it out of this one alive. These ninjas had not been amateurs. They had been forged in the same hellish fires he grown in, and it showed. They had been stronger, faster, and deadlier than their predecessors. They had no remorse and no time to find any. The Stone Fox clan had decided to get serious about this war that was brewing. They had stopped sending underlings to these skirmishes. They had seen that Raizo had meant every word about tearing down the clans that trained ninja made from stolen children and slaves. He would not allow another clan to raise more ninja like the ones on the floor or him for that matter.

Long black covered fingers pulled the midnight mass of his hair from his eyes. His head rolled back across his shoulders, and he took a deep breath. The cuts in his side were starting to hurt. It was his fault for letting the adrenaline wears off before escaping. HE pulled his mask back on and stepped back into the shadows. Just because there were no cameras here didn't mean there weren't cameras anywhere else. He had lost a lot of blood but he would survive.

The Black Sand task force was doing well. Too well in fact. The other factions of the nine clans were scrambling trying to find a way to naturalize the clan Ozouno's brat had created. The Black Sand was being requested all over the world for their services. Raizo himself was in high demand. Not as himself but as "Tranquil Shadow" The code name he picked up to trick Mika into sending him on missions. He knew that if Mika knew what he was doing she would worry, and he truly didn't want that. He also didn't want his men taking risks he would not.

Hiding in plain sight this way allowed for two thins. One he got to hear Mika's voice, and two he could hear the changes that the training was making in Mika's voice. Se was a hard taskmaster. Every job as executed like the timing of a Swiss watch. Mika allowed for no excuses and no errors. With Mika running the company it made it harder to go on missions. Mika would send him into the mouth of Hell if it grew Raizo's business. She would pull him like a puppet on a string all the while not knowing it was Raizo, and that was as it should be.

Raizo made it about three blocks away before the tell a tale sound of sirens filled the air. He was going to have to hurry if he didn't want to be late. Mika was a stickler from promptness. He made it out of town, and into an air hanger where his plane was waiting. It was a cargo plane that he would hitch a ride on. He quickly disposed of his clothing and washed off with unscented soap. He had to be on that plane in twenty minutes. Wrapping his gear he finished his disguise and boarded the plane as a crewmember. He had a telephone date with the love of his life, even though she had no idea it was him.

He settled onto the floor and waited for liftoff. The pilots turned on the plane, and soon they were traveling through the air leaving China far behind. Everything had gone as planned, and he knew Mika would approve. On that thought, his work phone buzzed and Mika's code name flashed on the screen.

"I take it that the package has been delivered?" The text that Raizo received was straight and to the point. Leaving no doubt that she spoke to every ninja that way.

Raizo's lips twitched in amusement before he tapped out a quick message on the keypad. "Yes, it has been delivered. However, there were some difficulties."

"What difficulties?" The response had come so fast that Raizo had nearly gotten whiplash.

Raizo almost tapped out something to make her relax, but he didn't lie to her. HE would never lie to her. "They weren't our usual buyer. They required more convincing than normal."

"I see. They weren't too difficult were they?" He found the worry about that she had for the clan to be adorable, but the green dragon that slept at the bottom of his heart produced a low growl.

"I'll live." He tried not to make the response too clipped, but he found nothing he could say would suffice the way those two words would.

It took a minute for Mika to respond to his spoiled response, but she responded as always professionally and flawlessly. "Glad to hear it. We look forward to our return."

"We will have to talk about this in person one day." He ran his fingers over the pad quickly trying to smooth out his response, but cringed because it came out as flirting, but he was fine with that. It just made the illusion realer. He was sure there was ninja that tried it all the time.

"Of course, until then The Sand Tower thanks you for your service. Take a few weeks off. We expect business to be slow for awhile." Raizo smiled at the rebuff and shrugged his shoulders.

Raizo closed his phone and looked up at the ceiling of the plane. It had been almost two years since he had any real contact with Mika. At least physical contact. He had Mia slip Mika letters behind the Blood Lotus' back. She would return them, and they had been continuing that way since that day she made her choice to stay. According to Mia, Mika's day was filled with work and training. The training was intensive. She was expected to learn what it took other Kunoichi a lifted time to learn in a short amount of time.

Asami was a sadistic taskmaster. According to Mia, Mika lived and breathed Lotus. There were very few nights that his love was not exhausted from training. Although he hated the necessity h could deny the results. He was only able to marvel at how far and fast the company was growing. Every skill Mika was put back into the company. Every nuanced word and gesture made investors, lawyers, and ninja putting her beautiful hands. There were none who could resist her smile, and he hated it.

He hated that she would slink into parties in form-fitting gowns. He hated that she had meetings with other men on tropical islands. He hated that when she laughed that he was not there to hear it. Mika could never fake her laughs. If she thought something was funny she let out peals of musical laughter that made his soul rest in amusement. According to Mika it had gotten her into some hot water with Asami. What he hated most whoever was the necessity that which she needed to learn these skills.

The Stone Fox was becoming more dangerous. They kept losing ninjas. They were like wild animals that were cornered. Prepared to fight or die trying to cut their way out. The Stone Fox was slowly starting to encroach on their territory. Stealing or frightening clients, hacking into foreign accounts, or simply getting their numbers arrested were all part of their day. It was causing Mika to practically foam at the mouth in anger. Raizo chuckled softly a few letters ago he had found out that Mika had a vindictive side. They Stone Fox had only thought that they had gotten away with many of their attacks. Mika called in some favors that she had accumulated, and returned each slight ten fold. She had brothels shut down, clan members jailed, and put away for life, each account hacked meant that three of theirs were being emptied and a new round of bonuses were given out at the Sand Tower.

A frown soon found itself on his lips, and he had to forcibly tear his gaze away from the phone had been staring at. He missed her, and the letters were starting to not be enough. Raizo sighed and relaxed into he wall of the cargo bay. He hoped that a letter would be waiting for him when he made it back.

"I'll live" Mika Tossed the phone she used to keep in touch with the soldiers who were out in the field. Tranquil Shadow had, as always done a superior job of handling himself. Although if Raizo thought that all he had to do was give himself a nickname, and only spoke to her by text to hide from her he was sadly mistaken. Mika shook her head and leaned back in her chair with a grumpy sigh. Unbeknownst to him she kept a very close watch on him, and his activities. They two years they had been apart had been torturous. There was so much she had to learn to even get the basics of surviving in their world. She barely had time to write to Raizo. That was the only thing that was getting her through this ordeal. That, and it allowed her to practice her penmanship. Admittedly the letters had started to become a bit torrid of late.

In the beginning, it hadn't been so bad. They started off with the easy stuff. There had been stylists, makeovers, and piano practices. Things that lured Mika into a false sense of security about what her training would entail. Then came the conditioning. The being able to stay up for hours on end with very little sleep. The target practice had her fingers bleeding from shooting so often. There was slight of hand, and the skin that had been missing from her knuckles had not been a pretty sight when she failed. It had been a mostly non-physical boot camp that had been body draining and painful. Mika had thought she had seen the worst of it. At least, until the physical training started.

The day she had learned to walk in the shadows as Raizo did was one of the scariest moment in her life. It had been dark and it had been horrifying. The world of the shadows was a dark place meant to consume souls. Mika only practiced enough to be proficient. Ayami had made her learn a fighting style that utilized dancing and gun work. Instead of using batons or poles she would use her guns as Escrima like sticks. Lucky for her she hadn't had to use the knowledge that was being drilled into her.

Apparently Raizo had ordered that she not learn combat from anyone else but him. The venerable Lotus, however, hadn't given two yellow baby ducks about his wishes. Mia would attack her every morning. Mika wouldn't know where or when, but she would have to defend herself. After that one day that Mika had dared to raise her hand to Asami there were no wooden swords used period. There were no exceptions made for being tired or overworked. Mika could probably have bought stock in a vitamin E & B company with the amount of cream she was using to fade the scars.

There were no doctors. If Mika was hurt Ayumi would treat her or she would be forced to treat herself. There was no mercy, no kind words, and no time for errors. Ayumi was a zealot when it came to her training. There were nights Mika would lay in bed unable to move from all the pain she was in. All she could do was let her mind wander to another place. A place where she could be with Raizo.

Mika wasn't sure, but something told her that she was coming to the end of her training. She was given more time to study and translate the scroll of the nine clans. Every secret she learned would be practiced under the Lotus' guidance. Every trick she uncovered was sent to Raizo through her letters. Either way, the Lotus seemed less concerned about teaching and more focused on her performance.

The Sand Tower was starting to get the reputation of being a decadent party house. A modern-day Xanadu for the corporate world. This was as much by design as it was by accident. No sex was being offered of course, but there was constant entertainment for their guest. Acrobats, dancers, and private concerts were given to confirm deals, and make private arrangements. Each meeting brought more secrets. Mika would preside over each of these "parties" securing contracts and ferreting out information. She knew the locations of 4 of the nine ninja clans. Scrolls would pour in from everywhere. Ancient relics were being given to them at an alarming rate. Mika then had the idea of creating a heritage museum for the various fighting styles in Japan. It gave her a place to put everything and keep track of it without having to worry about constant raids by the government.

Mika looked over to her side and saw that Mia had placed a letter there. She had been so preoccupied with thoughts of Raizo that she hadn't even noticed. She could only sigh because she knew she would pay for it later. She looked at the letter, and a smile found it's way to her lips. If she was going to get into trouble, then she might as well make it worth it. She picked up the letter, and gently pulled it open.

"Mika, I trust that this letter finds you well. If not, I would hope that you would tell e otherwise, so that I could solve the problem for you. I assume that your paper cuts as you call them are healing nicely." Mika snorted and rolled her eyes. Sarcasm was something else he was starting to get good at this. "It has been such a long time. I hope your trip home was enjoyable and that Maslow is well." Mika snickers at his jealousy.

Mika moved through the tower continuing to read the letter. She waved at various employees and moved into the elevator. As the door closed she rested back against the bulletproof glass. Raizo was very fanatic about the safety of what he deemed his. "Our soldiers are coming along very well. With all of the missions, you have sent them on their progress has been nothing short of miraculous. I owe you more than mere words can say."

Mika smiles and shakes her head. She didn't feel that she needed to be thanked for sending him and his comrades into danger, but she lived on his words. She approved of anything that made the letters he wrote to her longer. She holds the letter to her heart and wipes away a tear that rolled down her cheek. "Asami has been telling me of your progress, and she tells me that you are excelling at every task. She says that you are almost ready for the final test. One that I am most anxious to have you complete. Not just for the practical reasons of being accepted into our clan, but because I miss the touch your skin."

A little-known fact about ninja, but since most of their world was filled with silence they were masters of the written word. Every word was put to paper with beautiful imagery. Each letter was ornate and filled with flowery language… or in Raizo's case semi-dirty commentary. Which meant his letters were as seductive as he was in person. The jerk. "I look forward to holding you in my arms and rememorizing every inch of you. Do you still smell like cinnamon and taste like honey? I vividly remember how you felt squirming beneath me. The test of our lips is still fresh in my mind. Although the sounds of your voice when you're riding me are starting to become hazy. Rest assured I will reacquaint myself with every moan, whimper, and scream that leaves your lips. Since we can both agree that the sound of your voice in the throes of passion belong to me I'm going assume that I will have your cooperation."

As far as Mika was concerned he was going to have her cooperation, her compliance, and any other word that meant agree. He would be lucky if he walked out of their bedroom alive once she got her hands on him once more. "Did Asami tell you what the final test entailed? It's a ceremony that could last for hours, and I assure you it will. I want to be shown everything you've learned while we've been apart. Mia has informed me that you are the embodiment of Asami's ancestors and that I will be very pleased. Is what they are saying true Mika? Will I?"

The doors to the elevator opened, and she walked out onto her floor fanning herself with the opened letter. She couldn't stop the shiver that danced down her spine at the mere thought of some of the things that his words suggested. She took a deep breath as she stepped through her doors, and returned the letter to its envelope. Mika sat on her bed and crossed her legs as she reread the letter again trying to ignore the way her thighs moistened.

She read the letter again and this time, the tears flowed a bit more freely at the last paragraph of the letter. "I must go, but remember that I love you. There is no one I cherish more than you. There are has been no one else for me since you've come into my life. There will never be anyone else but you. Take care, and I will see you once your training has been completed. Once this is over I plan on making the arrangements for us to get married. Be well my love. I mark the moments until I receive your next letter with the every beat of my heart."


	3. Chapter 3

*******First off thank you all for bring with me this long. For those of you who are left, there is one more chapter after this one. Once again it will end as a stand alone story with the option of being given one final story at the end. Please forgive me for the long road this journey has taken, but life has become busy as of late. **********

The ringing of swords filled the air as Raizo trained and drilled the members of the black sand. Each member not originally of the clan brought a new skill or new challenge to the training. Every new facet of training that came to them was practiced and memorized, so that each member could be ready for anything. Between his generals and Mika's efforts the clan of the Black Sand had become stronger than he could have imagined. They fought for one purpose and that was to protect the light that the other clans sought to extinguish.

He watched each ninja run through their training, and smiled to himself. He knew no other life save this one, and it was comforting to him to be around those like himself that had never been given another. He never allowed himself to dwell on what his life would have been like if he had been given another way. He didn't have time for that kind of foolishness. The Stone Fox was rumored to be annexing other clans that the Black Sand had hunted almost into extinction, such as the Red Moon. They had the ability to cause hallucinations with the touch of their skin through a powder that they started to ingest at birth. They made all of their money through the slave trade, so. It was no surprise why the Stone Fox would bring them into their fold.

Raizo could admit to a bit of a grudge. Having been sold to the Black Sand when he was young. The surprise had been Mika. When she had learned of Raizo's distaste for the clan, and their practices, she went after the clan with a laser like focus that he had not known that she possessed. When she learned his parents had been from their class she got Maslow involved with soft smiles and sweet words of one who walked with an agenda. Interpole came down so hard on the clan they couldn't breathe without being arrested. None of the Black Sand had to lift a combatitive finger. It was all done legally with Japanese permits and Interpol backing. Maslow had received a raise and a promotion, and Raizo had received a letter and the clan leader's head in a box. That was from Asami.

A deep breath was taken at the thought of Mika. It would be three years this month sine he had seen her in the flesh and not his dreams. She would be a completely different person than the innocent he left in the tower that day. Thankfully Mai fed his obsession for his lotus with letters and pictures of Mika's progress. Physically she hadn't changed much. She was still all curves and beautiful smiles, but her eyes were different. They were dark vast pools that he was afraid that he would drown in. They were no longer innocent, but calculating. There was a confidence that he found intriguing and ached to explore personally. Though Asami had assured him that he would hold the finished product soon, it would not be soon enough for him.

The last shout of his ninja signaled that the training was done for the morning. Some would go about chores that had to be taken care of within the grounds, and some would leave on missions that Mika's had set u for them. Even he, Tranquil Shadow had a mission that he would prepare for. He turned to his ninja and dismissed them with a short perfunctory bow. He moved from the training hall to his suite of rooms within the compund to prepare for his mission. Mika would be angered to hear that he was not staying put on the mountain. In her mind he should be taking time to come see her.

If Raizo was honest, he knew he could not visit her despite Mika's wishes. The moment he saw her he would lose himself, and take her on the nearest available flat surface like a common kunoichi and not in a manner befitting a Lotus. Much less, the way one would make love to the woman they would die for. So he stayed under her radar, but hovered around her light the way moths danced around flames

Raizo walked back to his room greeting the silent women who tended his rooms almost monkishly. They were kunoichi who had seen and done too much. They could not function in normal society, but could also no longer perform as combatitive ninja. They were traumatized to a point of silence, and at Mika's suggestion he allowed them to take refuge at the compound of the Black Sand. Mika had did her best to intergrate them into life at the tower, but they were set on one path and only knew the life of a ninja. So they stayed at the compound treating it almost as a sacred temple of sorts. As a birthday present to Mika, he had a shrine built that served as their private dormitory. They were a sleeping giant that Raizo had no intention of waking. Women had always been the more deadly of the species, and if they were happy than he was glad to let them stay that way.

The ladies left as he entered his rooms, bowing and offering him tentative smiles. They were willing to offer him anything from their bodies to their lives, and he hated it. It was why he did what he did. He allowed the thoughts to subside however as he peeled away his training garments at the sight in his bathroom. The ladies had prepared a bath for him, and he sent a silent pledge of thanks to the heavens. He would ask Mika what a fitting gift for them would be. He depended on Asami and Mika for all things feminine. He had not had to learn seduction in his training, and it made him wonder what Mika saw in him. Though he never looked a gift horse in the mouth when it came to Mika's presence in his life.

He slid into the water and allowed his muscles to relax. He had chosen this suite because it was one of the two private baths on the estate. The other had belong to the original Ozouno. He allowed Asami to claim that suite of rooms, and use it as the Lotus headquarters. Raizo could not stand to be in there, and conducted all business from the suite designated for visiting dignitaries. He allowed no dignitaries to visit the compound, so it was not an issue. Anyway, Mika met with any who could be considered a dignitary of any type.

Before he could allow the jealousy to wash over him his senses alerted him to a change in the air pressure in his suite. He continued to bathe as if nothing was amiss. Raizo rose his bath and stepped out from the tub. Droplets of water falling from his skin to pool onto the floor as he grabbed a towel that the ladies had left out for him. He ran the material through the jet strands of his hair and casually dropped the terry cloth around his shoulders as he mad his way into his room. He moved about as if he didn't realize that someone else was in the room with him. Whomever it's was would pay for the free show that they were getting. Reaching the chest of drawers by his bed, he pulled open the top drawer as if looking for some random toiletry item. The moment his fingers closed around the kusarigama he spun around, and let the chain swiftly glide from his fingers. However, he had to jerk the chain back from cutting the nose of a lovely, amused, and one eyed Lotus.

"Venerable Asami, You almost died." He shook his head, and dropped the weapon back into the drawer. He slid the towel from his shoulders to wrap about his middle. This was more out of respect for Mika than from himself. He never had any need for modesty, so never developed any. Ninja didn't really have time to worry about those kind of social norms when in the privacy of their homes. He did feel that Mika would prefer him to be covered in the presence of other women.

Asami cackled until she had to lift a handkerchief to her lips in an attempt to hide the spots of blood that flecked the embroidered silk at her lips. Raizo acted as if he didn't see it, but had known for some time that the venerable Lotus was getting sick. It made him ill on a level he had never known, that soon he would be in a world without someone that he almost considered a mother of sorts.

"Hai, but if you without clothes was to be my last sight, it would have been a welcomed one." A delicate hand covered her lips coquettishly as much to flirt as to cover the soft wheezing from her lungs. "I am her to inform you that Mika's training will be complete after tonight. You can stop passing notes like school children now."

Raizo's lips tugged at the roll of Asami's eyes. He should have known that she would have found them out. She probably caught sweet natured Mai on her way to bring Mika's letter to him. "Then if what you say is true, then please inform Mika that there will be no more letters. I will see her at the test upon the next full moon."

Asami began to bow, but her eyes widened as Raizo dropped to his knees before her on the floor. "Honored Lotus, I can not thank you enough for training my queen. There is no way I can repay this debt to you."

"You saved my life Ozouno Raizo. There isn't nohing to repay. However, I ask a gift of you." Asami hesitated, and Raizo's head canted to the side.

Surely she knew there was nothing that she could ask that Raizo would not give her. "What is it?"

"Though Mika will wear the name of Lotus, I have chosen Mai as my successor." Asami said it slowly gauging his reaction to her words. Her actions were confusing to Raizo, in all actuality he had no opinion on the matter. Though his silence seemed to prompt Asami to explain. "Mai is my granddaughter. She is Lotus by blood if not by name."

" I did not know you had a daughter Asami-chan.' Raizo rose from the floor, and moved to the tea service the ladies had laid out. They must have known she was here. "I did not mind though it means we will need to find a replacement for Mai at the tower. Mika will be sad, she has grown quite close to her."

"I hid the child from Ozouno. She was the child of a dignitary that I was to assassinate. I dropped her off in a basket on the steps of the white crab. She in turn had Mai. Lotuses have always kept track of their own."

"Does she know?" Raizo prepared a cup of tea for Asami which she took with a bow. He prepared his own deep in thought, but listened to the Lotus very carefully.

"Yes… I… I have informed her that she is my granddaughter, but will not carry the Lotus name. She is amendable and will not give you cause to kill her." Asami rushed to get the words that he was waiting to hear out, and he smiled before taking a sip of his own tea that he had prepared.

Raizo nodded deep in thought about what that would mean to Mika, and decided for the moment there was nothing to be done about it. "Does Mika know? She would not take the name if she felt it belong to another."

"No! I would not do that to you or her. Mai and I understand how important the title is for her acceptance by the clan." Asami looked very afraid, and Raizo was both saddened and amused.

He took both of their cups and set them back on the service tray. Taking Asami's hands in his, he brought them to his lips to place a light kiss over her knuckles in an attempt to comfort her. Only relaxing his hold when she smiles. "Than it appears that you have matters well in hand. I will leave the details to prettier and better skilled hands than mine. "

"Ozouno was right, you are the greatest clan leader the Black Sand has ever known." Raizo could hear the relieved crack of Asami's voice, and he bows his head at the praise. She takes her hands from his and steps back with a bow. " I must leave and deliver your commands."

Raizo returns the bow but by the time he raises his head she is gone. He takes a deep breath and turns to his wardrobe. He had a mission , and he was glad of it. He would need something to clear his head of the Lotuses that lived in the Sand Tower.

Mika was feverishly preparing for the test. There was so much to do and loose ends to cut off. Raizo had set the date at the next full moon which was tonight and she had to call in a lot of favors to get everything ready in the three week window that Asami and Raizo had given her. Her lungs filled with a deep sigh that was the only outward expression of frustration that she was allowed as a Lotus. The atmosphere though joyous, was lined with a sadness that she wasn't sure she understood. Both Asami and Mai would be leaving to the mountains once the training was over. Mai would be promoted to Lotus trainer, and Asami would could continue to oversee the execution of her legacy from the Black Sand compound. She would miss them both… Maybe Mai more than Asami, but she was glad that they were rising in rank. Any time Mai smiled at her, it was strained as of late. As if it was a struggle to look her in the eye. Mika tried desparately to wipe the sadness way, but when she asked Asami what was wrong she would be waved off with some pithy remark like "With great change comes shattered plans." Which was all very poetic, but didn't answer her question at all. Who's plans had been shattered?

On top of that Tranquil Shadow had almost gotten himself killed a fortnight ago, and it had taken every fiber of her being not to berate Raizo for being careless. There was something on his mind, and since they weren't exchanging letters any more she couldn't' find out what it was. It was like her world was falling apart at the finish line, and nothing she could do would stop it. There was a knock on the door, and Mai came in with some packages. She set them down on the desk in front of Mika, and Mika smiles in excitement. This was her last ditch effort to make Mai happy again. She wanted to fix it, but with no one telling her anything there was very little she could do.

"Open those two!" Mika pointed at the boxes nearest Mai, and pulled the other two towards her. If this didn't make Mai smile nothing would!

Mai seemed to stifle a sigh, and pulled the boxes over to her. Mika watched nervously nibbling her lower lips as Mai pulled tissue paper away from the gift's contents. She knew when Mai found it because the ninja's eyes widened and her lips parted on a soft "oh" of surprise. Mai pulled out a black ceremonial kimono with a dark red sash that looked like blood against Mai's pale hands. Mai's hands flew to her lips, and she stared at Mika in confusion "I don't understand. It is your ceremony."

Mika had thought of wearing the ceremonial robes that the Lotus had outlined in the scrolls, but as Mai was to take over their training for their clan it was more appropriate for her to wear them. Mai was a true ninja, and no matter what Mika did, she was not a true ninja from birth.

"No, it is our ceremony. You have been here training every step of the way. You are a kunoichi. I am…" Mika searched for a word, and shrugged. " A shadow." Mika ran her fingers through her natural curls with a smile. "Plus, I think I've appropriated enough of your culture in the name of survival."

Mai blinked and Mika took her hands. "Look, I don't know what's going on. You don't have to tell me, but know that I view you as a sister. I'll do whatever it takes to repairs what has been done."

Mika watched Mai in confusion as the girl did her best to blink back tears. Mai blinked a few times, and swallowed before taking a deep breath. "You know nothing, and I can not hate you for it."

"Wait. Why would you hate me?" It was Mika's turn to blink in confusion, not in her wildest dreams did she think she was the problem, and maybe that was why she was so blind to the situation. "Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing, you've done nothing but, be a good, kind, and selfless. I can see why Raizo is so taken with you." Mai stands and moves to one knee with her fist on the ground. " I solemnly swear to protect and serve Raizo and you with my life."

"Mai, that's necessary. Just wear the kimono at the ceremony and we'll call it square! Tell me what I did. Maybe I can fix it?" Mika was so confused it was almost a relief when Asami walked in on them.

The elder Lotus looked at Mai, than turn her eye towards Mika with a lift of her brow. "Mai , What oath are you taking?" Asami floated towards them, and peered at the boxes that lay open on Mika's desk. Her gaze fell to the silk ceremonial robes, and a soft gasp left her lips. She picked up the material in what Mika could only call awe, and just stared a the kimono silently as if in pain. "Are these for the test?"

Mai stood with a bright smile that Mika was used to seeing, but wasn't a hundred percent sure that she was glad to see back. At least some of the puzzle had fallen in place for her about the situation. Mai bowed to Asami and pulled the material to her. "Mika ordered replicas of the ceremonial robes for me to wear at the test tomorrow!"

Asami's eye shone with unshed tears and nodded. Her hand lifted to brush away a few stray tendrils from Mai's eyes, and Mika felt like an outsider being privy to a clan secret that she was not being let in on. Asami coughed, and pulled her game face back on and turne to address Mika. "I see, and what will you be wearing Mika?" Asami looked amused at Mai's happiness, but it held an edge because now Mika could tell the difference of when someone was performing. Deception wasn't always outright lies.

Mika opened her own box and pulled about a long slinky cocktail dress that faded from red to black at the bottom. The dress left her neck and shoulders bare, and ended with ruffles that parted above her legs. It would be easy for her to fight in, and simple for Raizo to take off. The only cultural concession that she was going to make was the jewelry that she would wear were the red Lotus flowers that would be placed in her hair above her ear. Asami looked the dress over with a slight smile, and bowed at her choice. "Is there something wrong venerable Lotus?"

"No, Nothing, it's a lovely dress." Asami turned to Mai who was holding the kimono as if her very life depended on it. Mika, was bordering on annoyed because Mai acted as if she wasn't going to be allowed to keep it. "You will look lovely Mai, why don't you go try it on?"

Mai gathered her boxes and practically skipped out of the room leaving Mika and Asami alone. Mika wasn't sure what just happened, but all she could do was wait for Asami to say something.

"You have been very good to Mai and the rest of the clan." Asami moved to the chair that Mai had vacated and settled down as if in minor pain. Mika gives the older woman a worried glance, and rose from her chair to assist her. Asami hold up her hand and motions for Mika to sit back down. "Sit down, you will listen and not speak."

Mika sat down with a nod. This day was getting stranger and stranger by the minute. Asami covered her mouth with her kerchief and coughed once before beginning her speech. "Once this test is over you will carry the name of Lotus. As you have read it is a long history of family that has born it's own with in the Black Sand. You are not of the blood line. As such I will be adopting you."

Mika sat in silence as bid, but in truth she would not have had words even if she had been given leave to speak. She would have been too afraid to interrupt Asami and break the spell her words had cast.

"Now that your training is over I have come to tell you that one of the last things I will teach you will be the blooming Lotus. You will basically be learning to stop a man's heart with your kiss. It is what makes a Lotus a Lotus." Asami pulls the scroll from her sleeves and tosses it to Mika which she instantly catches. "Study it, and prepare to use it." Asami rises from from her chair and floats away from Mika's suite without a backwards glance.

"Wait prepare to use it for what? On whom?" By the time Mika found her voice Asami was gone along with any answers about the strangeness of this entire day. Mika opened the scroll, and began reading the lesson in earnest. She may not be part of the bloodline, but she would learn and finish her training as Lotus. She would earn he spot in their history.


	4. Chapter 4

**** Thank you for your patience and your comments. It's what kept me coming back to finish this story. I hope you enjoyed their journey, and I hope to see you all again in another story. I apologize for the typos. I wanted to get this up before something happened. I will correct them as I go.****

The time for the ceremony had come faster than Mika had anticipated. The day was a blur of greeting honored guest, and finding places for the hordes of Black Sand ninjas to stay. She knew when Raizo arrived at the tower, but with everything going on she had not gotten to see him. It was maddening to be so close to him, but for all the contact she was having with him, he might as well have stayed on the mountain. There were last minute details to take care of, finding a way to feed thousands of ninja who could eat three to four times their weight , and finding the right shoes for her dress. Mika didn't even have time to process the events from this morning with Asami and Mai. The day had been one of the strangest she had to date. Which was saying something, because she spent three years becoming a ninja. She hurried through the Sand Tower with her clip board trying to make it back to her rooms. Raizo had called members of the black sand from all over the world to bare witness to the ceremony. The creation of a new Lotus was something many had not seen in their life times.

She heard a sound, and saw Raizo and his personal guard walking out of the building. Her lips tightened in frustration at yet another chance to see him was lost. The evening had to be perfect. There was no room for failure. It would not just look bad on her, but it would shame Raizo, and that she would never do. As she walked she remembered the saying of the Lotus of the forest. "To bring dishonor to one's clan is to invite death. Because who but death would visit one who has no honor?"

Raizo didn't care what anyone thought truly, but Mika cared what Raizo thought, and if it made less friction for the clan to accept her then so be it. She would fight, she would test, and she would show them all that she could be as strong as them if not a full ninja. She stopped and bowed to a group of high ranking kunoichi as she walked by. She had become a fixture that they were all used to seeing. She understood that some questioned her place here, but after tonight there would no longer be any doubt about who she was or why she was here.

Mika's hands lifted to rub across her bare brown arms absently. She had bowed to so many ninj that she felt she would have to go over the books, just to make sure that they "employed" that many. She looked up to see Mai and Asami walking together along the open bridge to the sixth floor. They seemed to be getting closer. Though she was truly happy for them both she was starting to feel like an outsider in her own home. She hoped that whatever happened would be solved eventually. She could fix the problems of all the ninja in the building, but not of those closest to her, and she hated it.

The day had long since faded, and it was time to begin her own preparations for the evening. She heard the sound of thunder followed by the forceful patter of rain. She moved to the window and watched as grey skies opened over Tokyo. It wasn't a good omen, but seeing as how the ceremony would take place indoors it wasn't especially bothersome. She sat on the ledge, and watched the rain for a few moments. She looked over to her dress, and tried to shrug off her melancholy. In her head, when she had pictured this night, Mai and Asami were there. They would all be getting ready together. There would be laughter and excitement, and just a general sense of mission complete. However, that particular dream was dashed against the rocks when Asami brought Michiko to assist her. Asami had brought Michiko to her room, and announced without ceremony that she would be helping Mika to get dressed. She would be in Mai's room helping with the ceremonial robes.

It wasn't that she begrudged them their chance to touch their history, but she hadn't expected to be alone at the end of their journey together. Michiko walked in and bowed with a sincere but excited smile. She was one of the ladies that helped Raizo on the mountain. She had volunteered to come down to help her for the ceremony. Mika rose from her spot on the window ledge and bowed in response, and began to get ready for the evening. There was very little for Michiko to do because Mika refused to treat her as a servant. However, she lost the battle after she got out of the bath when Michiko forcefully sat her in a chair in front of her vanity and prepared her hair for the evening. Mika could only watch as Michiko performed heatless magic with her hair, and tamed the natural curls into a updo that would leave her neck and shoulders exposed over the shoulderless dress she would be slipping into. She was allowed to put on her undergarments by herself, and yes that was allowed. Although she also lost the battle of makeup, which when she saw the final result she was glad that it was a battle she had not won.

Mika stood in front of the floor length mirror and marveled at the witchcraft Michiko had performed. The dress slid over her frame like a glove, leaving her legs bare and ending in high heeled black red bottom pumps. The diamonds in her ears and neck were a far cry from the pearls she usually wore, and were another argument that Mika had lost. Apparently Michiko had been on assignment as a handmaiden in a royal household, and it had been ages since she could apply her craft. The crimson satin faded into an inky black that parted at her thigh into a slight train that barely graced the floor. The top was held together in a corset fashion along her back, and a satisfied smile tugged at Mika's lips when she thought of Raizo pulling the strings apart. It wasn't ceremonial robes, but it would do.

As Michiko performed her OCD like finishing touches on her person, a knock was made before Asami gracefully floated in looking resplendent in her own original ceremonial robes. Mika could see why she had been such a powerful Lotus. Even with one eye she was beautiful, and she was sure that there were many that had fallen into the trap of an Asami in her prime. She nodded to Michiko who bowed, and left the room without another word. Not that there had been many to begin with.

Asami removed a box from her robes and pulled out a black jade comb with a lotus carved into the top. She placed it behind Mika's ear and stood back to take in her newly adoptive daughter's appearance with an approving nod. "Good, remind Raizo why he is here. He is not here to name a lotus, but to crown a queen."

"Not to name a Lotus.." The words ran through Mika's head, and frowned as another puzzle piece of a large obscure puzzle fell into place. "You would rather that Mai was in my place."

The direct straight forward question seemed to catch Asami off guard. She had never gotten used to the direct ways of the Western world. Nonetheless she nodded her affirmative, and placed her placed her slim hand beneath Mika's chin. "Yes, but not for the reasons you may think. I am proud to call you my daughter. Raizo has made an excellent choice in you as a mate."

Mika turned away from Asami to check out her reflection in the mirror once more. That didn't answer any of the unspoken questions that she had, but the clock struck eight letting them know that it was time for them to make their way to the grand hall where the ceremony was to be held. In ancient times it would be held in the mountains amongst fire light and ninja's lining the roof of each pagoda and building watching. Mika did her best to honor that tradition, but with Raizo refusing to let her out of the tower until her training was complete it made for improvisation and a lot of moving things around.

Mika's eyes met Asami's in the reflective surface of the glass and wondered why she was still there. She didn't know what Asami saw in her eyes, but it made her afraid. Asami stepped back, and Mika wasn't sure where to go from there. If what Asami saw on her face sacred a battle scarred special tactics ninja, than it scared Mika as well. Michiko came back into the room with a wrap for Mika's shoulders that matched the top of her dress. It was time to go. The clock chimed again, and she turned and bowed to Asami deeply. "You should walk in with Mai. Don't worry, I won't be insulted."

"Mika…" Asami started, but Mika simply held her hand, and gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I said it's fine. Please go ahead, Mai needs you." Mika was hurting inside, but she had spent the better part of three years learning to be gracious. It would appear that her test would start now. "Michiko, would you follow Asami to Mai's room and attend any last minute preparations they need?"

Michiko oblivious to the tension in the room bowed, and headed to the door. Asami's gaze met Mika's and she thought that she saw a flash of regret before she too turned and walked out of the door. Mika in turn waited until she was sure that they they had departed and angrily knocked everything that was on her vanity onto the floor. Her skin was hot, and her breath as coming in deep angry bursts. She didn't dare cry. She hadn't the time to fix her make up and had sent Michiko out the door with Asami. She took another set of deep breaths and got herself under control.

"The wind touches everything, but nothing touches the wind. To be a Lotus is to be the wind. To be alone." That was the last entry made by the Blood Lotus herself. She adjusted her wrap, and greeted the cleaning men on her way out. They were to prepare the room for Raizo's arrival. She quickly lied and made a joke about her nerves making her clumsy. It was so easy to lie now. They simply laughed, and wished her luck on her ceremony.

Her thoughts had taken her to dark places as she made her way to the grand hall. She would not be on the ground floor like the rest, she would be on the third level bridge, so that she could see everyone and that they could all see her. It was her second favorite spot in the building. She stepped out of the elevator and was met with an explosion of color. Bone whites and blood red all against a backdrop of black suits and uniforms. The ninja practically lined every level to witness the ceremony and await Raizo's arrival. Mika saw Asami enter followed by Mai, and a sad smile touched her lips. They looked excited to be there, and she didn't blame them. It was if every one of their history books had come to life around them. She hoped that they would be happy back on the mountain when they returned.

A hush fell over the room and the doors to the sands opened. A sea of ninja in red oni costumes came through with back flips and streamers made of silk and paper. Raizo walked in behind them wearing a fitted tuxedo and a long red scarf. His hair was loose and it fell around his shoulders in delicious waves that Mika just wanted to curl her hands into to. She wasn't necessarily eye raping him, but if he wasn't her lover, he could probably get away with pressing charges. The group fanned out amongst the gathered ninja, and Raizo stepped forward to the Asami's hand and bow. In turn she and Mai dropped to the floor, and pressed their fists to the ground. He bid them rise, and then his eyes lifted to the third floor bridge where she stood, and the look he gave her made her heart stop with it's intensity.

When his eyes lifted, so did everyone else's. Some of the looks were knowing, others were curious, and most were accepting of her presence there. Mika's lips curved into a cat like smile, and she respectfully bowed to Raizo and in return he bowed as well. The noise in the room was near to defeaning with the excitement that was contained inside the tower. Never were they so free to be who they were than in the presence of others like themselves.

"We are honored by your presence here tonight Ozouno Raizo." When Mika finally spoke the acoustics in the room carried her voice around them, and made her voice as clear as the crystal they all would be drinking from later.

"I am honored to be here. Are you prepared for your test?" Something in the way Raizo said test, made her skin flush with excitement. The tip of her tongue moistened suddenly dry lips, and she nodded, as his gaze robbed her of the ability to speak. "Very well than. You are allowed one wish."

The final wish was like a last right of sorts. The test consisted of a combat portion and as a seduction portion. You could not get to the seduction portion without the combat portion. Mika was about to ask to switch the order of the ceremony around, but her eyes caught sight of Asami and Mai, and sigh filled her lungs. It was to be another night without Raizo's touch than.

Mika bowed in thanks, and waved her hand towards Mai. "Please allow Mai the honor to test for Lotus as well."

The room bust into whispers and even Raizo seemed a little surprised, however he was better at hiding it than his brethren. It was unheard of to have two who bore the Lotus name in the same generation. Raizo looked as if he was taking time to consider it, and a slight nod was given. He turned to Asami who looked as if she was holding her breath in front of a lightly afraid Mai. "Mai, are you prepared to take the test this night?"

Mai, stepped out from behind Asami and dropped to the ground quickly. "Hai, yes Ozouno Raizo!"

Mika watched Raizo look her over, and his lips tugged into an amused smile before his eyes met Mika's once more. Though his eyes never left Mika's his words were for Mai. "Are you prepared to allow Aki to administer the final portion of the test should you survive?"

Mika released a breath she hadn't realized that she was holding. She hadn't gotten that far in her plan, but sharing Raizo even for historical accuracy was not what was about to happen that night. Raizo's brow lifted to see if she was agreeable, and she was sure that mocking, even silently, was not something he did when they had first met.

"Hai, Ozouno Raizo. However you want it done. I will obey!" Mai was so excited, that she missed the twitter of laughter at the way her words came out.

Raizo smiled back at Mai, before looking at his second in command who had come to stand before him. "Aki, are you agreeable?"

"Hai, Ozouno Raizo." Aki accepted with a bluish that Mika personally found adorable, but when she looked back at Raizo a frown had settled onto his face. Mika removed the charmed smile form her lips, and smoothed out her dress, coughed to the attention of the crowd. All she would need was a jealous Raizo administering her test.

Raizo turned to look at Asami who was silently crying by Mai's side. "Than if it is acceptable to the Blood Lotus than we shall have two who are championing the Lotus family's name."

"Hai Raizo-San, If my adoptive daughter wishes it than I will offer no objections." Asami looked back at Mai who took her hand with a slight squeeze. Almost sagging in relief of the preservation of heritage.

Raizo nodded and lifted his hand. "Than as my lady wishes, we will have two combatants this evening." The crowd cheered, and Mika was pretty sure they could have a giraffe trying for the title of Lotus,and they would have been happy with seeing blood. "Mai do you have a final wish?"

Mai shook her head, and not for the first time Mika marveled at how sweet Raizo was. Although, since this was in the vein of last rights, she should probably swoon at his amazingness when she was not about to risk her life to get in bed with him.

"Than let the test begin! Bring in the shades!" As Raizo spoke, the door to the Sands opened once more, and this time the men who walked in wore black mask that indicated their shade status. They were basically dead men walking attached to brass chains. They were men who had committed crimes so heinous that simply killing them was not appropriate. According to clan law, they could only be released if they fought their way out, and Mai and Mika were on their way out.

Raizo addressed the men with barely concealed disgust, and the room fell silent as he addressed them. "You have one chance to leave this tower alive, and that is to kill her…" He pointed at Mai, "and her." Mika took a deep breath to stop her heart from beating outside of it's ribbed caged. On some level she distantly remembered that she could have just asked for Mai to do this portion as her last wish, which would have left her free to play with Raizo. But that would have been cowardly and dishonorable. She had trained for this and she would do it. No matter what happened.

Raizo stepped away from the platform to stand by Asami. Mai took his place, and the twelve shades were parted into two groups of six. Mika slid the wrap from around her shoulders, and threaded it between her hands. Raizo glanced up at her, and she could only give him a slight smile in return. Her first test combatant landed onto the bridge with a roar and began to charge at her.

To say that Raizo hated this part of the test did not do the word hate any justice. He could only watch as six ninja made their way to kill his future bride. He had to force his body to relax while he watched the test begin. If he looked worried than those around him would begin to worry as well. They would show neither Mai or Mika any mercy, as this was their last chance to draw breath as free men and not as corpses in the afterlife. Asami came to stand by him, her eye glistening in pride as she watched Mai square of in front of six men on the platform. He glanced at her, but his attention was mainly focused on the bridge where Mika calmly watched her own attackers climb up the walls to reach her. The room was filled with cheers and the thirst of blood that was not their own. This was a celebration of life and creation for them that had persisted since the dawn of their existence, and Raizo could not fault them for their zeal.

He watched Mika calmly assess the man who landed on the bridge. She took a few steps back to draw the man in closer than dispappreded into the shadows. Raizo was surprised at her first move. She hated the shadows. She had ever since she had learned what lurked there. He glanced at Asami out of the corner of his eyes. She only shrugged before turning her attention back to the man that had felt ballsy enough to come for Mai. He was cut down with a minimum of effort, and Asami's smile was spread from ear to ear at the performance of her granddaughter. This caused the other five to be leery and they slowly moved in a circle around her trying to out flank and intimidate her into giving in.

What they didn't understand was that Lotuses didn't give in. They did not stop, and would not until their target was dead. Raizo heard a scream, and looked up just in time to see the first man get dragged into the shadows. The other five landed on the bridge, and frantically look around for their sixth member. Soon they found him as Mika tossed his still body at their feet sans his katana. By this time the cheers began to make the building feel as if it was shivering around them. The five on the bridge kept looking around in confusion, and then another was pulled into the darkness leaving four who huddled together trying to make their dwindling numbers count.

A scream at his side brought Raizo's attention to Mai as she took out one man's eye than silenced his screams by slitting his throat. Raizo was appropriately impressed,and could not help, but be amused at how Asami avidly watched the fight knowing her granddaughter would be victorious. She would be an excellent trainer for the future kunoichi who came to the Black Sand. He could train them, but he only knew how to train one way, and he was trying to move away from that model of pain and desperation. "You have done well venerable Lotus."

"I have, haven't I?" Asami's smug assurance held an I told you so, that she was too well trained to issue. "I've done well with both. Mika has just dispatched her third man."

Raizo looked up, and it was as she said. Mika burst through the shadows this time holding two stolen katana, as she made her way to her next victim. The darkness peeled away from her skin as she moved through the tendrils that didn't seem to want her to return to the light. Not for the first time he noted how sexist the ceremony truly was, as she was fighting in a very lovely dress. He would make sure to mention it...next time. The fourth man never had a chance as both swords were raised, and the man was cut in half in a scissoring fashion that left no doubt that the man was not coming back to life, at least on this plane. He didn't want to say that he was amazed at how far and fast Mika had come within three years, but it would be a lie. He knew she could do whatever she put her mind to, but he had no idea that the change would be so complete or consuming. His voice was a mixture of awe and longing that he struggled to keep to himself. "You have done very well, Asami."

Another deafening cheer found Mai polishing off her fifth man. His prone body slid off of her sais, and the last man began to circle her warily. Raizo assumed that the man thought killing her would be like killing all of the others. He hadn't realized what type of nightmares could come for you when you were awake. There was a reason that they were called demons. Mai started to move closer to her target. Her robes were already stained very heavily with blood, but luckily it was not her own. The man screamed, and ran at her, only to have Mai side step and slice through his body with a quick arc of her wrists. The man stood for a few moments in confusion. He had no idea that he was already dead. He dropped to his knees, and his scream came out as a gurgle of blood before falling to the floor, silenced forever by two dainty hands.

Raizo bowed, acknowledging that she had passed the first part of her test. The crowd cheered, and he was only too glad to guide her over to Aki. He wanted to give his full attention to Mika. He turned, and watched as Mika considered the man in front of her. He was smiling, and for Raizo that was a very bad sign. Her stolen swords were red with the blood of her victims, and the man just leaned his head to the side to crack his neck. He lifted his hands curling his fingers at the palm beckoning her forward. Mika mockingly bows and comes as she is bid. The man shouts seeing as she is not afraid and runs for her. Mika side steps, and then several things happen at once. The man flips over her, and slides his hand across her bare shoulder. Mika recoils in disgust, and Raizo barely refrains from going up to the bridge to kill the man himself. The only thing stopping him was Asami's small hand on his chest. Raizo's jealousy promised to be legendary. Raizo gritted his teeth but remained in place. Mika gets her bearings, and raises the sword, but the man laughs and runs into the darkness. Mika looked over at Raizo for a moment, and runs into the shadows after him.

"Trust her Raizo. Trust her training." Asami whispered, but she too seemed to be avidly searching through the shadows for her pupil. They could hear swords ringing, and they would sometimes see them coming in and out of the darkness surrounding them. Some of the visiting ninja's had wrapped their own hands around their own weapons. They only awaited Raizo's words to jump in and help one of their own. "She is a Lotus, and no daughter of mine will fail this test."

Something was not right. It was taking too long for Mika to kill that man. Raizo took a deep breath to steady his heart. It was a shame really. He was about to lose his honor that night. If the shade came out of the shadows and Mika didn't he would kill that man himself. Promises be damned. He waited, and there was no sign of either one. He heard Mika scream, and Asami had a hell of a time holding him in place. "I should have ignored my own selfish desires, and told her to go back home where it was safe!"

"How would I have given you his severed head if you a had done that?" Raizo turned, and relief flooded his system as Mika slowly exited the shadows holding the shades head by his hair. She threw the head at Asami's feet, and went to one knee.

Raizo lunged forward wrapping his arms around Mika, only to drop his arms when she flinched away. Only than did he notice the red that was spreading across the side of her gown. "Get the medic, Now!"

Hachiro bowed, and took off to get the medicine man The room watched in stunned silence, as Raizo picked Mika up into his arms,and held her as lose to him as possible. Mika winced, and took a deep shuddering breath. "What is my Lotus name?"

Raizo looked off into the distance waiting for the medic to make his way to them. He looked at Mika incredulously, and shook his head. "Mika, I don't think now is the time…"

"No! You give Mai and I our Lotus names!" Mika gingerly stood out of his embrace, and gazed up at him. Her beautiful dark eyes flashing up at him in a mixture of pain and rage.

"Mika, you are hurt, and…" Raizo tried to be reasonable, but Mika appeared to be having none of it today.

The medic arrived and Mika held up her hand to forestall treatment as she glared up at Raizo in a battle of wills, that Raizo wasn't sure why they were having. Her voice was quite clipped and angry when she repeated herself once more. "What is our Lotus names?"

Something wasn't right, in fact it was very wrong. Mika was shivering, and it appeared to be more than just shock at a wound that went too deep. Mika pulled her hair away from her face as it had come loose during the fight, and silently waited for her name. "Mika, what is wrong? I can't fix it, if you don't tell me."

"That man I killed was not a shade. He a member for the Stone Fox. Whatever he did when he touched me was poison of some type. I want to know what my Lotus name is before I either die, pass out, or just start tripping balls! So, I repeat what is my Lotus name?"

Raizo wasn't happy about any of the three prospects "Mika..."

"Raizo, we have a security breach, a dead Stone Fox assassin, and I need stitches. My name please!" Mika was shaking, but whether it was because of rage or pain he couldn't tell.

A deep breath was taken, and Raizo turns to Mai, who looked pretty amused at the scene that was playing out in front of her. " Mai, if you pass this next portion of your test, than you will foreve be known as Sun Lotus. Because you are the light of Asami's life."

There was a general murmuring of approval by those gathered. Mai bowed, and turned to Asami for a hug that Asami returned happily. He turned to Mika, and jerked her into his arms before she could say anything to the contrary. She had made it out alive, and as far as he was concerned she could skip the rest of the ceremony such was his relief. Mika winced but didn't fight him, in fact she looked up at him with a wan smile. Pain seemed to draw most of the anger from her eyes.

The clan seemed to fall silent again, but it didn't matter. At this moment they were all back ground. When he spoke he was sure that they could hear him, but his words for Mika alone. "You who fearlessly tread the path forbidden by others, who was once afraid of the darkness, but found away to dance within it. You will always be remembered as Shadow Lotus."

Mika's lips parted presumably to thank him, but he took that as an invitation to kiss her instead. The memory of her lips was nothing compared to the actual touch and taste of action that was mere phantasmal dreams but mere days ago. Shock held her still for a moment until she melted against him and returned the kiss with a fervor that made him want to devour her there on the spot. He had no idea what Asami had been teaching her, but he ached to find out first hand. There was a loud sound that could have been a cheer, could have been an explosion, and all he knew was for that moment he didn't care. His fingers curled into the loose curls of her hair, and he tilted her head back to allow himself the pleasure of nibbling her lower lip. Distantly he heard a slight cough, but the voice that spoke was Asami's.

"Ozouno Raizo, the doctor is here to tend to Mika. That is, unless you want to make love to her corpse. It's not the most depraved thing that an Ozouno has done, but definitely not an auspicious beginning to the life of a Lotus." Asami's laughed, and covered her cough with a handkerchief.

Raizo reluctantly let Mika go, and Mika just as reluctantly allowed him to pull away. The softly whispered sound of his name on her lips, almost had him undone before the whole of his clan. The doctor slowly disengaged them both. Knowing that any sudden moves, might end his life prematurely. Once Raizo released her, she sagged against the doctor as he led her out of the room. Raizo's lips tugged in amusement at the petulant look on Mika's face. It was as if someone had taken her favorite toy and sent her to the corner to wait.

The doctor guided her to the elevator, and the tube slide down carrying Mika to the medical bay. Raizo watched until the elevator was out of sight. He turned to Hachiro "Follow them. Keep her safe. Kill anyone who tries to touch her…"

"No!" Mai's voice cuts him off, and to his credit he didn't immediately cut her down as any other Ozouno would have done. He wanted only to be Ozouno in ceremony but not practice. However at times it was trying. Mai realized her mistake, and went to one knee. " Please accept my apology. I swore an oath to protect her, and I would be honored if I was allowed to stand guard."

"What of your test?" Raizo appreciated the sentiment, but she had just finished fighting off six men, and he knew she would be tired.

Mai chewed her lower lip a moment, and looked back at Aki who blushed once more. " Can we postpone it until Mika is well.?"

"I am sorry little Sun, but I will need Aki soon to investigate this breach of security." With the that he turned to Katsuo and nodded. The ninja bowed, and six men followed him into the darkness to find out what happened.

At Mai's distress Asami stepped forward and places her hand on Mai's shoulder to calm the girl. "Go on child. I will watch over Mika until Raizo comes to college her. Earn your name, and make me proud." Asami wrapped her arms around main a tight hug. "Our ancestors are honored by your accomplishments. Remember, blood begets blood."

Mai nodded, and Aki led her out of the room. Raizo bowed to them both before returning his attention to Asami. "Thank you Asami-chan."

"My daughter is in pain. I need no thanks to see to her care. I owe her much this night." A single tear slid down her cheek as she watched Mai go. "My family legacy lives on thanks to you both."

Asami turned and traced Mika's path to the elevator. Raizo for his part turned to address the gathered ninja, who were starting to get restless. He was sure that they understood by now who Mika was to him, but he wanted to makes sure that they understood that she was not a concubine. "Honorable and great clan of the Black Sand. I greet you and am humbled by your presence."

The cheers were causing the walls to shake with their ferocity. They had a lot of be proud of. They had become knights in the fight against darkness, and only killed to save and protect. They had been given more than shadows, and it was in part due to the women that he loved. "I have come to you to tell you that the reach of the Black Sand has stretched farther than Ozouno could have dreamed. " This time the cheer gave way to chants of Raizo's name. They were not of the light, but at least they could now feel the sun.

"I come before you to tell you that I am taking a bride." Raizo almost felt giddy to to tell them of his love for Mika...or at least as giddy as he could be. Mika would say that he was wearing his every day face, but inside he felt pure joy. "Tonight I am here to tell you that before the next full moon, I will be wed to the Shadow Lotus, Mika Coretti."

The room was silent than slowly each ninja dropped to one knee. Those of the clan old and new, all moved to the position of taking an oath, and the room was so silent that Raizo thought he had put them into a state of shock. Then suddenly a soft hum soon became the roars of the ninja chanting "Black Sand" over and over again. Raizo bowed to them in return. He turned to Hachiro to tell him to guide them to the party that Mika had coordinated. The ceremony would turn into a very loud very drunken engagement party. He would have enjoyed overseeing the revelry but he had work to do.

They needed to find out what the Stone Fox's next move was, so that he could exact revenge on them for hurting Mika. Raizo pressed the elevator to head up to Mika's room. He had spare "work" clothes there. He was supposed to be heading to her room to spend long lazy hours making love to his soon to be wife. Now he would spend the evening making someone understand how off limits Mika truly was. The Stone fox had showed their hand, and the Black Sand was now ready for war. He would make them pay for touching what was his. Even if he had to turn into Ozouno to do it. "Weakness compels strength, betrayal begets blood."

*End*


End file.
